A Maruaders plot
by NymphTonks2
Summary: What will happen when the maruders discover a plot about a fellow student? little JamesLily romace. rated t for mild lang, not sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, although I have temporarily borrowed it.

-voice of Sirius- borrowed, yeah right, more like stuffed in a bag and ran off with the little- -sharply kicks Sirius- I mean yes, borrowed.

Summary: The marauders are enjoying their final year at Hogwarts when they discover and evil plot involving one of their fellow students. A/N: a little JamesLily romance, but not much.

Well here it is

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JAMES!" came a screech from out of nowhere.

"Oh shiz-nit" an overly amused James said.

"I guess he found it huh?" Sirius said, eyeing his friend. "Yep," was the reply. "He should be here in 3…2…1-"James was cut off be the dormitory door slamming open, admitting a very steamed Remus Lupin.

"What's got your fur in a bunch?" Said James, "That rabbit giving you problems?"

"I didn't know you had a rabbit Remus. Do they allow those at Hogwarts?" said a girl with long, curly black hair, coming in and sitting down next to Sirius.

"Don't joke James. You know perfectly well why I am upset." Remus said throwing what looked to be a hot pink flyer at James. James looked down at the flyer to find a very funny picture of Remus wearing a short skirt, halter top, and stilettos. Und the picture was a caption that read;

**The night life of Remus J. Lupin, well know cross dresser**

"What?" James said innocently, "I thought it was time for people to know, Remus. Besides," he added lowering his voice, "some of the guys around here might be interested in what you have to offer."

"JAMES!" Remus yelled again, making a lunge for James, and missing by inches. "Gonna have to be faster than that, moony old boy." James said, taunting his best friend. "I'm gonna get you for this!" Lupin yelled before chasing his friend out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the common room

"What do you think he did this time?" a stunningly pretty red head said to her best friend.

"You haven't seen the flyers?" Georgia answered, giggling.

"No…" Lily answered suspiciously. "What flyers?" Georgia handed Lily a copy of the hot pink paper, still giggling like mad. Lily read the paper, and trying very hard to suppress her laughter put on her serious head girl face. "I am going to go have a talk with Potter. He can't keep doing this."

"And what are you going to say?" Georgia said, rolling her eyes. "Are you going to tell him 'I know your head boy and all, and I can't give you detention, but you have to stop this'? Huh? Give him some slack; you know he was only having a little fun. Besides," Georgia continued, a giggle escaping her lips, "Remus doesn't look half-bad in stilettos." At this last comment the girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but I'll be needing that flyer back." A stern voice said from above them.

"Remy, I'm sorry." Georgia said looking up. "I didn't see you there."

"That's okay," Remus said, his anger melting with one look into Georgia's chocolate brown eyes. "I just have to pick up these flyers before any one else sees them." "I'll help!" Georgia said, springing up off the couch to follow Remus out the Portrait hole.

Lily watched her friend disappear before returning to her book. She was just getting into it when the text started to change. A minute ago she had been reading about the affects venom from a Venus Tentatcula could have on someone, when the page was wiped clean. Then it was as if an invisible hand was writing on her book.

_You have beautiful eyes. _

Unsure what to do Lily picked up a quill and wrote back.

**Thank you **(A/N: ** this is Lily, **_this is her book_)

_Anytime_

**Who is this?**

_Can you keep a secret?_

**Do you always answer questions with questions?**

_Do you?_

**No.**

_So answer my question- can you keep a secret?_

**Yes.**

_How can I be sure of that?_

**I swear on my honor as Head Girl, I Lily Evans, can keep a secret. Happy?**

_Very_

**SO WHO ARE YOU!**

_No need to yell._

**If you would tell me who you are and let me get back to my book I would not yell. **

_Touchy touchy_

**Do you want me to yell again?**

_I am the answer to your prayers. I am handsome, a great quidditch player, a girls wildest dream of a guy-_

**James Potter what are you doing in my book?**

_How did know it was me?_

**Your description.**

_Is that how you think of me? I knew you thought I was handsome, but I didn't know you had been praying for me. _

**James Potter if you do not tell me why you are using my book to speak to me, so help me I will hex you into the next century, understood?**

_Just wanted to talk, that's all._

**Then talk to me face to face, not through a friggin book. **

With that Lily slammed her book closed and headed up the stairs to her dormitory. On the way she passed by an unsuspecting Potter. "Let's see how he likes this." Lily thought as she pointed her wand at his back and muttered a quiet incantation. Turing around she tried to hide her suppressed glee as she went up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stomach rumbled as he walked into the Great Hall for lunch. As he walked to his normal seat he noticed people pointing and sniggering. Wondering what the hell was going on he took a seat next to Sirius, who immediately spewed pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Mate," Sirius said with a shocked expression, "what in the world were you thinking?"

James simply gave him a puzzled look until Sirius gestured down at his attire. He sprang up to take a full look at himself, _he was wearing a dress. _At once James pulled out his wand and tried to transfigure his clothes back to normal, but this only gave him long, gold curls. He tried a number a spells before he realized that every time he tried to do something he ended up looking more and more like a girl.

"I am to kill Remus for this. Kill him. Murder him," James muttered on the way back up to his dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At knock quietly sounded on an old oak door. "Dark Lord," came a voice, "It is I, Lucius Malfoy, your most faithful servant."

"How dare you knock at my private chamber Lucius, but come in anyway, I have need to speak to you."

Lucius opened the door, wondering what would be on the other side; no one had ever seen the inside of the Dark Lord's private chamber. But whatever Lucius had expected, it hadn't been this. He walked into a bright pink and white room filled with…Hello Kitty dolls. "What the…" Lucius Malfoy thought to himself. "This has got to be a trick; the Dark Lord cannot be obsessed with Hello Kitty."

"Malfoy, I have an assignment for you." Voldemort said, breaking into his thoughts. "I want you to bring me someone, someone from that the school you attend."

"Who?" Lucius said anxiously.

"There is a girl there, a girl that could ruin all my plans for power; I need her brought to me, now. Understood?"

"Yes, master, who?"

"Lily Evans."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well I hope you like it so far, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: -pokes James- She doesn't own any of this, and I wish she would send us home, I kinda miss 'ol Jo…

Summary: Have you not read the sum by now?

A/N: I only got two reviews –sobs quietly- so review peeps or I won't post anymore. In answer to my two reviews;

Hooved Majesty- Thank you, and I promise you it will impossible to keep ur straight face during this chap.

Phoenixtear19- Yes I know it is random, but that is just how I am, and the Hello Kitty thing will play a major part later on in the story. You'll see

Here it is

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus! Remus!" James called as he walked up to their dormitory, "Moony it was only a joke, I know you aren't a cross-dresser. I'm sorry, but you didn't have to go and pull this! Remus you better come out-" James was cut off by the sight he saw as he walked into the upstairs boys dormitory. Remus Lupin was lying on his bed, with no, it couldn't be, with _a girl_ in his arms, and not just any girl, _Lily's _best friend _Georgia_. By the looks of it they had been studying and fell asleep, but to James the sight was still amazing.

Forgetting he still hadn't quite figured how to change his appearance he sprinted down to the common room. He scanned the room while ignoring this giggles coming from all directions. Looking by the fire he found what he was looking for. In a few long strides he was beside Lily and had grabbed her and started dragging her to the dormitory while loudly saying over her protests "You gotta see this, unbelievable, amazing."

Once in the boys' dormitory Lily walked in, and upon seeing the two of them simply tugged hard on James' arm and pulling him out while hissing "Can't you see they might wanna be alone? Get out and don't disturb them!"

"But…but…"James said, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I still don't know how to get rid of this. Or how Remus put it on me for that matter." He added.

At this Lily burst into a laughing fit. "I…I…" she started, but couldn't finish because she was laughing too hard. "I did that."

"You…You…but when?" He asked, confused.

"After you communicated to me through my book, I took revenge." Lily said with a mischievous smile that under normal circumstances would have made James proud.

"Ha, Ha, very funny, now how do I get it off?"

Lily giggled and performed the incantation.

---------------------------------------------

Later in the Syltherin common room…

Lucius Malfoy sat down gingerly in a comfy armchair by the fire. As he gazed into the fire he thought about the days events. He had spent the whole day following Evans around, and bloody that was tiring! First this morning he had to figure out how to get into the Gryffindor common room (while invisible of course) where he had found snot nosed Evans writing in a stupid book, "Probably her diary", he thought. He watched her for a while, until she got up and walked towards her dormitory, on the way hexing Potter. He attempted to follow her, but found it difficult, because every time he started to climb the staircase, it turned into a slide. 'What the….' He muttered. The stairs in the Slytherin common room didn't do this, he had never had troubled sneaking up to the girls dormitory in the middle of the night…His thoughts trailed off to remember a particularly fun night he had spent up there, a smile played about his lips until he heard the noise of Potter calling Evans to him in the boys dormitory. From what he could hear Potter had found someone lying in a bed together, and was amazed by it. Did Gryffindors never get around? He thought to himself.

A voice across from him stirred him from his thoughts.

"What news have you?"

"Nothing of importance," Malfoy said to Snape, whom he had let in on the whole conspiracy that Voldemort had set him about.

"The Lord will not be pleased," Snape said, lowering his voice, "He wants information."

"No need to hush this matter into whispers!" Lucius said loudly. "We are among friends and comrades, we may speak openly."

"Some matters are not meant to be spoken openly about!" Snape said, matching his friend's tone.

"Like?" Malfoy questioned testily, then his voice softened, "I am truly sorry Severus, I have had a rough day. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven, and look, I have something that will, er, brighten your day." Snape said mischievously pulling something out of his cloak.

"Ohhhhhhh you got it! You got it!" Malfoy said, forgetting himself and jumping up and down in glee.

Snape had pulled out what looked to be a milkshake, like one could get in a muggle mall.

"Oh and it's pink too!" Cried Lucius, opening the lid and looking inside.

"Just don't tell Narcissa what I gave you, okay?" Snape added, looking over his shoulder a little too late.

"Don't tell me you gave him what?" Narcissa Black questioned in a demanding manner. Looking from one guilty face to another, she got the idea.

"Severus you didn't!" She screamed. Turning she faced Lucius, "Give it to me."

"No! It's mine!"

"Lucius."

"Mine! Mine, mine, mine!" He yelled jumping up and down like a three year old.

"Oh lord he had already drunken some, Snape how could you?" Narcissa said, before starting to try and wrestle the drink from Malfoy, which was proving to be a difficult task.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, it is short, and it's an odd place to end a chapter, but, like my dear friend Hooved Majesty, I seem to have lost my muse, and I felt I needed to update. And I better get some reviews! Please! Or I might consider not continuing this story, so **review!**


End file.
